


We Keep This Love In a Photograph

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seven months later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Seven months after the attack, Chris and Sebastian get closure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ria, as always, is wonderful. This series probably wouldn't have existed without her, so thank you. ♥
> 
> And thank you to Ed Sheeran for having a song that I could cannibalise for over a dozen fic titles. Amazing. 
> 
> More extensive notes in part one.

Jason's sentence is given, not to thunderous applause like in the movies, but to murmurs of assent by the crowd in the courtroom all agreeing that justice has been done. 

Chris and Sebastian walk together, hand in hand, out into the warm California summer sun, and smile at each other before hugging. 

"I can't believe the judge gave him fifteen years," Chris laughs. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Well considering he could have killed both of us when he hit us over the head I don't think he could have done any less," Sebastian says joyfully. "And he won't even be eligible for parole until he's served at least ten years. So no looking over our shoulders."

Their families and friends surround them, offering hugs and words of congratulations. Out the corner of his eye, Chris can see that Sandra girl trying to catch Sebastian's eye; he can also see Sebastian flat out ignoring her. Chris can understand that - if it wasn't for her, things wouldn't necessarily have happened and they wouldn't still be having nightmares about what had happened seven months ago. She had broken down in court when questioned about her part in the whole drama, wailing, "I didn't know! He told me Sebastian made it all up because he was deluded - how was I supposed to know he was lying?"

"You might have trusted me," Sebastian had muttered angrily under his breath, and Chris had squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

It's not like Sandra could get near them anyway at this point, so surrounded are they by well-wishers. Sebastian's mom, a small woman with dark hair and kind blue eyes, hugs them both. Chris had first met her a few days after the attack, when she had flown out to see Sebastian. She had been wonderful to them both, and Chris liked her immensely. 

Slowly, the crowd starts to disperse, and Sebastian looks up at him. 

"Shall we escape back to the apartment?" he asks, laughing, and Chris nods. 

"Yeah, I need to get out of this suit."

"I don't know, I like you in your suit," Sebastian retorts, eyes flashing, and Chris swallows hard. 

"Yeah, we need to get out of here now."

They say goodbye to everyone, claiming fatigue, and head towards the car park. Sebastian climbs onto his bike, putting on his helmet, before handing the other one to Chris. Chris follows suit before climbing on behind Sebastian, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and they set off towards home. 

When they get in the door, Sebastian leans up and kisses him. Chris kisses back for a while before yawning suddenly. 

"Sorry!" he says, yawning again. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought I was."

"Aww, does that mean we don't get to ruin our suits?" Sebastian teases him, and Chris grins. 

"Not today. Right now I just want to snuggle up to you and sleep."

"I think we can manage that," Sebastian says, kissing him softly. "You'd better fuck me when we wake up though," he adds, laughing. 

"Mm, it's a date."

They go through to the bedroom and strip off before climbing into bed, wrapping themselves around each other. Chris lays his head down on the pillow and is asleep in seconds. 

***

When Chris wakes up it takes him a few moments to become fully conscious, and when he does his hips come right off the bed because Sebastian is mouthing at his cock, sucking kisses up and down the sides. 

"Mmm, you're awake," Sebastian hums, before practically swallowing his cock. 

"Jesus _fuck_ , Sebastian," Chris curses, gripping the sheets with both hands as he tries not to thrust into Sebastian's wet, hot mouth. He bites his lip as Sebastian sucks him, knowing exactly which buttons to push and when so he's practically begging. 

He lasts about five minutes before gasping out, "Stop, Sebastian, ohfuck please stop."

"What's wrong? Why am I stopping?" Sebastian asks, slightly sulkily. 

"Just...if you still want me to fuck you then you have to stop or I'm going to come."

"Hmm. I am enjoying myself," Sebastian says thoughtfully as he lazily jacks Chris, "but I think I want this inside me more." He slides up the bed and kisses Chris deeply. "Hi," he smiles when he pulls back, and Chris grins. 

"Hi. Wanna pass me the stuff?"

"Wow, I really have to do all the work around here," Sebastian sighs, getting the lube and condom out the drawer and passing them to Chris, who takes them and immediately flips Sebastian over onto his back. That startles a laugh from Sebastian. "Jeez, where did you learn that move?"

"Improvisation is key," Chris says primly, then grins. "Pillow, please." Sebastian passes him a pillow which he slots under Sebastian's hips. Sebastian spreads his legs, feet planted on the bed and knees bent, and Chris can't help himself - he has to lean down and start licking and kissing around Sebastian's hole. 

Sebastian gives a long, drawn out moan as Chris begins to tonguefuck him, spreading the lube on his fingers as he does so. Then he's adding a finger alongside his tongue and Sebastian is pushing back against his mouth, cursing the air blue. 

Chris pulls his tongue out of Sebastian's ass then kisses up his balls to his cock, which he sucks as he adds a second finger. Sebastian grabs his hair and tugs gently, and Chris looks up at him questioningly, mouth still around his cock. 

"Hurry the fuck up and get your cock in me," Sebastian hisses out, and Chris hums, making Sebastian's hips jerk. He keeps sucking as he fingers Sebastian open, then pulls out his fingers and rolls on the condom before smearing the lube all over his cock. 

He positions himself, then pushes in slowly, as Sebastian wraps his legs around Chris's waist, pulling him further in. When his hips meet Sebastian's ass he pauses, waiting for Sebastian to nod before he starts to move. He shifts angle and Sebastian curses, so Chris fucks him harder, leaning down to kiss him as he thrusts. They can only just reach each other in this position so their kisses are wet and messy and perfect. 

Chris moans low against Sebastian's lips, "Touch yourself," and Sebastian does, stroking himself in time with Chris's thrusts. Then he's crying out as he comes, and Chris thinks how beautiful he looks before the pulsing of Sebastian's muscles does for him and he comes too with a groan. 

They clean up quickly, then climb back into bed to snuggle, laying in silence for a while. 

"Hey, Sebastian?" Chris says at length.

"What?"

"Will you move in with me?"

Sebastian sits up, grabbing Chris's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Are you serious?" he asks, delightedly. "You really want me to move in?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you practically live here already, but I want to make it a more official arrangement if you're up for that."

"Oh my god, I am _so_ up for that," Sebastian responds, leaning down to kiss him. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." 

He looks over at the bedside table, at the photograph his mom had taken of the two of them at a family barbecue the previous month. They're looking at each other, and they look so in love it makes Chris's heart clench. He knows he's made the right decision asking Sebastian to move in with him properly, and as he kisses Sebastian he knows for certain that there is nowhere he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Thank you so much to everyone who has stick with this series, especially those of you who left kudos and/or comments. You've brightened up my days no end knowing that there were people out there genuinely enjoying my little au. This was supposed to be a filthy one shot and it kind of got out of hand, but I'm so glad it did. Thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this. You're all amazing.


End file.
